Starlight
by mlbk53
Summary: Laura and Kevin discusses the ramifications of his secrets and Ryan's reign of terror.
1. Chapter 1

Kevin lightly descended the stairs to retrieve a snack from the kitchen at two o'clock in the morning. The sky outside the windows was dark and not a star was in sight. _Like my life right now. Dark and lonely._ Ever since he was rescued from Ferncliffe and Ryan was arrested, Kevin couldn't sleep for more than a few hours at night. His time spent at Ferncliffe was torturous. No one believed him when he said who he was. Ryan made sure he was administered so much mind numbing drugs that he could hardly remember how to talk. His arrival home wasn't met with hugs and well wishes. No one trusts him anymore. Mac and Felicia have practically disowned him, LuLu can't look at him without trembling, Ava wants to slit his throat, and Laura, well, Laura was a puzzle. She allowed him to come home, but things are different between them. She hardly speaks to him unless she absolutely has to, she doesn't sleep in their bed with him, and she hasn't put her rings back on. Unlike Laura, the moment the PCPD found Ryan's box of mementos and they found Kevin's ring, he slipped it back on his finger. _Where it belongs._ Laura did not. He doesn't even know where she keeps them. Does she even want them anymore after what Ryan put their marriage through? _Does she even want me anymore?_

Before turning into the kitchen, the light from the television allowed Kevin to see a glimmer of blonde hair on the couch. He turned toward the couch and saw Laura peacefully asleep, but without a blanket. Kevin swiftly grabbed the blanket from the back of the arm chair and gently laid it on top of her. He knows that the position of Mayor of Port Charles is a tasking job. She is constantly dealing with the town's troubles and ways to improve this fair city. Recently, his brother's crimes and his affiliation with him have caused her job to be ten times more difficult. Kevin has read the paper and the gossip blogs. People think that Laura should leave him and lock him in jail. Some say she needs to push for Ryan to receive the death penalty. Some even say that she is too close to the situation and she should step down. Kevin sighed. _Just one more thing my secrets have caused havoc on._ Kevin leaned down and softly kissed Laura's forehead. He brushed a stray piece of hair behind her ear and whispered, "I'm so sorry."

Kevin turned around and began to head towards the kitchen once again to retrieve his late night snack when he heard a soft, angelic voice call out, "Kevin?"

"Yeah," he replied.

"Why did you cover me?" asked Laura.

"You looked cold."

"Why are you up?" questioned Laura, ignoring Kevin's reasoning for the kind gesture.

Kevin, standing still in his spot near the entry way to the kitchen, replied, "Can't sleep."

"Oh."

"Why are you sleeping on the couch?"

"I don't know," whispered Laura.

"I offered you our room, but you declined. And we have a guest room."

"I know," snapped Laura.

Kevin said, "You just seem uncomfortable down here on this couch, Laura. That's all. I'm not trying to push you."

"I'm not comfortable any where these days, Kevin."

Kevin swallowed his heart that was in his throat. He hates what his secrets have caused to happen, not only between them, but to her as well.

"I can tell."

Laura was silent.

Kevin continued, "You walk around this house like you are in prison. You never speak to me unless you need to. I know that you moved all your clothes from our room into the guest room the day I went to speak with Monica about my suspension. Jesus, Laura! I know I messed up, but this is your house too. There is no need for you to hate it here."

Laura rose from the couch in a flash. She put her hands on her hips and with a clenched jaw she said, "Messed up? You call what you did 'messed up'? And you are telling me I shouldn't hate it here? News flash, Kevin! This isn't a home anymore. All the memories and moments evaporated into these walls the moment you decided to keep me and everyone else who matters in the dark about Ryan."

"I apologized over and over again! I hate what I caused Laura, but I can't fix what's happening between us if you don't talk to me. And you don't! You hardly look me in the eye! When we left the courthouse the day of my trial, a reporter asked you if you were standing by your husband and you looked like you wanted to throw up! You hate that we're married, don't you? You hate that you have to claim the lying, secretive, disgusting, Doctor Kevin Collins as your husband."

Laura blinked. She didn't know how to respond. The two of them haven't really spoken since his return other than the essentials. Feelings were too raw and painful to talk about. When she discovered Ryan's charade, one half of her was so relieved that it wasn't Kevin acting out. The man she loved was still out there somewhere loving her back. When she saw him for the first time at the police station, she almost collapsed to her knees. She ran to him with tears streaming down her face and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down into the sweetest and tightest hug she would ever give someone. He pulled away and held her face gently in his hands just staring into her eyes, as if they answered all the questions of life. He smiled and leaned down to kiss her, whispering moments before their lips touched, "I love you." In that one kiss, the only kiss they have shared since his return, the two poured all their emotions from their long separation into it. They weren't the mayor and the rescued psychologist. They were just Laura and Kevin, two people who love one another with every fiber in their beings. After the kiss ended, Kevin was taken in for further questioning and Laura had to give answers to the press. Life became a whirlwind. Ryan's trial for the murders. Kevin's trial for aiding and abetting a criminal. Kevin's trial with the GH Board about his job and medical license. The Kevin/Ryan saga has consumed their lives for the past weeks and they haven't had the time to discuss their feelings about everything that has happened. The two have truly become like two ships passing in the night.

Laura broke the silence and said, "I think its time we talk, Kevin. Really talk."

Kevin's eyes were looking anywhere but hers. He replied, "At two in the morning?"

Laura shrugged. "We're both up. We need it. We can't continue to live like this."

Kevin took a deep breathe and nodded in agreement. "Alright."

Laura sat back down on the couch with one leg under the other, while Kevin sat in the arm chair perpendicular the couch. "You start," he said with a nod of his chin.

"I don't even know where to begin. I guess let's start with the how and why of it all. How did this even come to be? Ryan being alive and you hiding him, I mean."

Kevin replied, "About ten years ago, my father called me. He said he needed help. He was in Seattle and Lucy, Serena, and I lived in France for a bit. I flew to the states and met him at his cabin. He told me he has been harboring a secret that he just can't keep any more. He found my brother alive five years prior and has been keeping Ryan prisoner locked in his basement ever since. He didn't want to turn Ryan into the police because he felt by keeping him here it would make up for leaving Ryan with my mother all those years ago. I asked him how Ryan could even be alive and all my father told me was Ryan set a trap in the fun house and was able to escape. I then asked my father why he is telling me now. He said that Ryan was becoming too much. He was afraid Ryan would over power him and kill him someday. He needs my help. I contacted an old friend of mine who I met at medical school. He is also a psychologist. I gave him the smallest amount of details about Ryan, but I told him I needed a permanent space in the mental institution he runs in Seattle. My friend agreed and Ryan was kept there for about seven years."

Laura nodded in understanding of his story. She asked, "Why seven years? Why didn't you just keep him there if it was working so well?"

"I fell in love with you," Kevin whispered.

Laura was taken aback. She shook her head in disbelief and misunderstanding. "I don't understand. How does you falling in love with me and changing your brother's mental institutions have any correlation?"

"Traveling back and forth to check up on Ryan caused a real disconnect and strain in my marriage to Lucy. I began to fall in love with you so quickly. I knew the moment in the park when you opened up to me about Nikolas that I wanted to be with you for the long haul. I didn't want to make the same mistake twice. So, after we got back together after you took Spencer to school, I had Ryan moved from the institution in Seattle to Ferncliffe."

"So, you're basically telling me I was the catalyst for the mess you caused?" questioned Laura with anger noticeable in her voice.

"No! God! Laura, you asked me a question and I gave you the truthful, honest answer. I didn't want my constant flying back and forth from Port Charles to Seattle ruin our relationship. I thought by moving him here it would be easier for everyone in involved," replied Kevin. "I guess I was wrong," he whispered.

Laura suddenly found the floor very interesting. She just couldn't bring herself to look Kevin in the eye. She hates that she is constantly snapping at him, but she can't help herself. She's hurt and angry. "Why didn't you tell anyone? I don't mean just me. I'm talking about Mac and Felicia. Even Lucy," said Laura softly.

"I didn't want to cause everyone to panic. I thought I could have everything under control. I had him hidden for seven years and no one knew. I truly believed that not telling people, like you or Felicia, was the best option. Ryan was so horrible to Felicia. She doesn't deserve to live in fear. I was with her the night Ryan died at the fun house. When she saw the flames go up in smoke, I saw the fear in her body melt away. Her horrible nightmare was gone."

"Why didn't you tell me? Can't you trust me?"

Kevin replied, "Of course, I can trust you. I trust you with my life. Ryan is horrible. You experienced it first hand. I didn't want you to fear him. I wanted to fix my brother and assure that the people I care about most that he wouldn't harm them. I never thought he would escape and take over my life."

"But Kevin, it happened before! 'Fool me once shame on you, fool me twice shame on me!' He tricked you! Again! How was I or Felicia supposed to know why you weren't acting like yourself if we didn't know Ryan was alive! If I knew, I would have picked it up immediately that Ryan was out and you were locked away. The moment I came home I sensed that something was wrong. And the worst part of it all was that no one believed me. No one!" exclaimed Laura.

"Really?" Kevin whispered.

"That was one of the worst parts of Ryan's reign of terror. I knew something was wrong immediately. I went to everyone who knew you. Felicia just said something was off about you. Mac was confused but didn't think anything major was happening. Lucy was the only one who had a hard time believing that you would leave me for Ava. Carly thought it was odd but when I confided in her that I thought you were having a break down, she said I was just trying to find reasons for you leaving me. I mean, my God, Kevin, Ava thought she knew you better than me! A woman who only knew you by name suddenly thinks she was the expert on you!"

"Tell me."

Laura responded, "Tell you what?"

"Tell me about how Ryan treated you and the whole Ava situation. You gave me the bullet points at the police station that day, but other than that I don't know the details about what happened."

Laura shook her head. Tears were starting to form in her eyes. "I can't. It hurts too much," she whispered.

Kevin moved to sit next to her on the couch. He gently grabbed her hand and held in between his. "I want to know what Ryan put your heart through. Please," Kevin tenderly pleaded looking directly into her blue eyes.

Laura began to whisper, "He hurt me, Kevin. He was so cold, distant, and cruel. He was cruel."

"What did he do?"

"He treated me like I wasn't good enough to breath the same air as him. He acted like I was dog shit on the bottom of his shoe. He made me feel worthless. Like I didn't matter at all."

Kevin replied, "That's horrible."

Laura said, "Do you want to know the worst part?" Kevin nodded. She continued, "It was the walking into Ava's gallery and seeing your face kissing her. That's all I see when I look at you, Kevin! Your lips on hers! And when I confronted him, he brushed me off like it wasn't a big deal. I wasn't interesting or worth the time of day. I know now that it was Ryan, but he has your face, Kevin. So, it was as if you did those things. As if you kissed Ava. It hurts! And Ava just acted like it was okay for her to sleep with my husband! She hated her daughter for sleeping with her boyfriend, yet she sleeps with someone else's husband! I'm so mad!"

"Laura, I am so sorry. So, so sorry that Ryan treated you that way. You are not worthless. You are... you are everything."

"She doesn't know your favorite color, your lucky tie, your special socks when you go and speak at conferences. She doesn't know the side of the bed you like to sleep on, your favorite cologne, your favorite food. She doesn't know that you like to watch the History Channel before bed or you secretly love watching the Golden Girls when you can't sleep at night. She doesn't know that you love playing video games after a hard day at work. She knew nothing, and yet she acted like she has known you for twenty five years!"

Kevin softly asked, "Do you remember our first meeting?"

Laura nodded. "It was shortly after Luke and I came back to town with Lucky. We were staying at Bobbie and Tony's brownstone. Bobbie, Tony, and I were standing around the dining table and Mac and Felicia walked in asking if someone they met could have a room. And you walked in. Bobbie screamed. She wasn't sure if you were Ryan or not. Felicia assured her that Ryan was in jail and you were his twin. Tony left to take you to a room. Bobbie asked if we believed whether you were truly who you said you were. I told her yes. You look truthful and trusting."

"Yeah. I remember walking in and seeing the most breathtakingly beautiful woman with the blondest hair and blues eyes standing there. You looked like an angel. I heard you tell Bobbie that you trusted me. It made me feel calm and assured that people in this town would believe me. I asked Mac if you were single."

Laura smirked. "You did?"

"Yep. Of course, he scoffed and said that I need to look up Port Charles history if I plan on staying here. I asked him why. He said just ask around about Luke and Laura and I'll find out the answer to my question," Kevin replied.

"My reputation seems to precede me."

"Yeah, but the getting to know the real you is much more fun."

Laura rolled her eyes.

Kevin smiled.

"This is so hard, Kevin," Laura whispered. "This little side conversation we had felt like old times. Like nothing happened. It feels like I'm talking to my husband again, but then my mind drifts and I think of how Ryan treated me and what he did to LuLu, and the hurt and the anger comes right back."

"Laura, I love you. Only you. I love the way you hum when you are on your computer. I love the way you brush your teeth. I love the way you take charge as mayor. I love seeing you with your grandchildren and how you understand each one of them individually. I love the way you play with your nails when you get nervous. Your favorite color is light blue. Your favorite flower is a sun flower because it represents happiness. You wear Mrs. Whitaker's watch when you have to do something important. It gives you courage. You love to watch those silly reality shows because they make you forget your problems for a while. When Spencer is in France, you FaceTime him twice a day, although you want to do more because you miss him like crazy," replied Kevin. "I love you, Laura. I know you just as you know me. There is no one else."

Laura wiped away tears that were falling down her cheeks. "I guess that's why what Ryan did and you keeping this secret hurts so bad. You were supposed to be the one."

"The one?" Kevin questioned.

"The one. The one I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with. Luke may be the love of my life and Lucy is yours, but at the end of the day, it is you I thought I was meant to be with. You were perfect for me. You make me laugh and you listen. You make me smile on my darkest days. I mean, my God! You took a bullet for me. You are willing to jump out a plane if I asked, but you also don't mind staying in Port Charles being normal people. Falling in love with you was one of the easiest things I have ever done in my life. But, your secrets hurt me. Who are you? What happened to the man I married, the man I fell in love with?"

"He made a horrible mistake," replied Kevin softly.

"That mistake caused people to die. That mistake caused my daughter, your step-daughter, to be stabbed. That mistake makes me want to hate you! She could have died, Kevin! My baby was knocking on death's door because of your 'mistake'!" yelled Laura.

"I know!" Kevin roared. "I know! Do you how it feels to have four three people's blood on your hands? Don't you think I want to stab myself for what he did to LuLu? She's my step-daughter! I've known her since she was born. I held her as a baby! It kills me what he almost did. That's why I can never sleep! I close my eyes and I see those people dying. I see LuLu being stabbed by a man with my face. I know what my mistake caused, Laura! I live with it everyday!"

Laura was silent. She never saw Kevin become this enraged before. She has seen him in confrontations with Valentine and his brother, but he kept a cool surface. He's finally blown his top. She leaned over and kissed his forehead tenderly. Kevin closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Laura held his face in her hands and said, "I'm not blaming you. I know you never intended for any of those murders and LuLu's attack to happen. I know, but Ryan did horrible things Kevin. It's just easier to take my hurt and anger out on you because you are sitting right across from me. If I could, I would ring Ryan's neck for what he caused. He stabbed my baby. He tried to break our marriage. He implanted fear into this town when all you were trying to do was help him. Yes, you hurt me Kevin by keeping this secret, but I don't blame you for the murders directly."

"I'm so sorry, Laura. I'm so sorry for everything Ryan did. He ruined us. He hurt people in this town. If I would have told one person that Ryan was alive, maybe none of this would have happened," cried Kevin, who was resting his forehead on Laura's shoulder.

Laura ran a hand gently through the hair at the nape of his neck, attempting to comfort him.

"I'm so tired. I haven't slept in weeks. You said all you see is me kissing Ava when you close your eyes, well, all I see are dead bodies. It's horrible," mumbled Kevin.

Laura, continuing running her hand through his hair, replied, "I know."

"I should be the one comforting you right now, yet here you are holding me up."

"We're partners. I fall down, you hold me up. You fall down, I hold you up."

Kevin lifted his head up to look Laura in the eyes. "But how?"

"I won't lie, Kevin. I'm still so hurt and angry. You kept a major secret that caused major ramifications. Part of me wants to slap you upside the head and scream at you until kingdom comes. But, the other part of me is still your wife. I want to comfort you. I see how this whole saga has affected you."

"You're too good for me."

"Maybe," Laura winked. "But, I still love you."

"Really? After everything I put you through?"

Laura nodded. "Yes. I love you despite it all. When I had a bad day at City Hall, you are the first person I want to vent to. When I hear good news about one of my grandkids, you are the first person I want to call. When I miss Nikolas and just want to sit and cry, its your arms that I want to hold me."

"I really love you, Laura."

Tears were brimming in Laura's eyes. "No more secrets?"

Kevin shook his head. "No more secrets. I swear."

Laura climbed into Kevin's lap and he wrapped his arms around her waist holding her close. "I miss us, Kevin," Laura whispered as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"I miss us too, but we'll get us back."

"You promise?"

"I promise. In time, the wounds I caused will be healed and we'll be stronger than ever. Let's just take this slow," replied Kevin.

"I miss my best friend," said Laura caressing his cheek.

"He's right here."

* * *

The two would be lovers decided to stretch out on the couch and continue their healing. Laura and Kevin cuddled together on the couch, her head resting on his chest and him tenderly rubbing her back in comforting circles, discussing everything from their favorite color to their worst fears. "So, you chose your new last name to be Webber. Why not Spencer? It's what you are best known as," said Kevin.

Laura shrugged. "It was the only name that never disappointed me."

Kevin nodded in understanding. "It suits you."

"What?"

"The name and being mayor. It suits you."

"How does the name suit me? I would've assumed you would want me to go back to Collins."

"You are a strong woman, Laura. You need no one, especially a man. You are independent. Webber represents that."

Laura gave a small smile. "What do you plan on doing during your suspension from the hospital?"

"Make amends. That's my number one priority. I'll probably write letters to Mac, Felicia, LuLu, and others. I want to apologize for everything."

"That's a good start," replied Laura.

"I hope they can, in time, forgive me. I have no right to ask for their's and your forgiveness, but it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"Right."

The two laid in silence, looking out the large window at the dark sky. Still, not a star in sight. "Laura?"

"Hmmm."

"Do you want to know what I said in my GH Board meeting about my job?"

"What?"

"I told them that they can take away my job, my medical license, everything, but as long as I have you still in my corner, I'll be okay."

"Why?"

"They asked me if I knew by hiding Ryan that I was practically risking my entire career. At that point, I didn't care anymore. I love being a psychiatrist, but... nothing matters in life if you aren't by my side," responded Kevin.

Laura took a deep breath. "Kevin, I know I said I want to get back to where we were, but we need to take this really slow. Your secret really hurt me. Practically destroyed our marriage. I appreciate everything you are saying, truly, I do, but I need this to go extremely slow."

"I understand. I...I just want you to know I'm serious about us. I can't lose you."

"I'm laying in your arms right now, aren't I?"

Kevin tightened his hold on her for effect. He said, "So, how do you want to go about working our way back to one another?"

"Marriage counseling. I think we would benefit from an unbiased third party listening and guiding us through our reconciliation."

"Alright, I agree. Any other ideas?"

Laura replied, "No sex. I can't. I...I can't give you my heart. I'm too afraid you'll break it again."

Kevin squeezed his eyes shut. _I broke her._ "Whenever you are ready, I'll be here," said Kevin. "I never want to break your heart again."

"I can't wear my rings just yet. They represent something that I feel we have lost. Maybe in time I'll put them back on, but not yet. I'm sorry."

"Whenever you are ready, Laura, is fine by me. No rush. Anything else?"

"For now, I want to continue sleeping in the guest room. I'm still hurt, Kevin. But, in time, I believe I'll be slowly moving back into our room," said Laura.

"The drawers and closet space is only your's for the taking."

Laura lifted her head off his chest and stared into Kevin's soulful brown eyes. "I need you to know something. You are a good man, Kevin Collins. One of the best men I have ever known. You made a terrible mistake, but I know you didn't do it with malice in your heart. Not only will our relationship become stronger than ever, you will become even stronger than ever."

"Thank you... for everything," whispered Kevin as he brushed a stray piece of blonde hair behind Laura's ear.

Laura smiled and said, "Close your eyes. I'll be here when you wake up, right in your arms."

"What time do you have to get up to go to City Hall?"

Laura shrugged. "I'll take a personal day. I think we both need some rest after everything we've gone through."

"You'll be here when I wake up?" asked Kevin in a voice that reminded Laura of a scared child afraid of the monsters under his bed. This time he was afraid of the demons in his sleep.

"Right here, on top of you, in your arms, on this couch. I won't move. I promise." Laura gently closed Kevin's eyelids and whispered, "Sleep now. You need it."

Before seconding guessing herself, Laura lightly kissed Kevin's lips. It wasn't as passionate as their kiss at the police station, but it represented a new beginning. They were treading lightly, but confident in the outcome. Laura laid her head back on Kevin's chest and allowed sleep to overcome her. Before Kevin allowed sleep to overcome him, he kissed the top of Laura's head and looked out the window. This time he saw one star shining brightly in the sky. _Things are looking brighter now._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know it has been a while since I updated my other stories, but this idea came to me and I thought I would put it out. I will be updating my other story shortly. Thanks for

reading!


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you sure my tie is straight?" asked Kevin looking in the mirror.

"You've tied it over one hundred times, Doc. It looks fine," replied Cameron rolling his eyes at Kevin's nervousness.

"I don't know why I'm so nervous. I've married your grandmother before."

Spencer spoke up and said, "Because this time you aren't harboring any secrets and you are afraid you'll mess up. Which you won't, right Kevin?"

Kevin crossed his fingers and held them up to shake. "Fingers crossed. It took us a long time to get here and I'm not losing her again.

"Well, she is a catch," replied Cameron.

Kevin let out a laugh. "She sure is." Kevin sighed and turned around to face his best men. "Fellas, I just want to thank you for agreeing to stand up with me today. It really means a lot."

"We wouldn't want to be anywhere else. Right, Spence?" replied Cameron.

"Nope... I mean we were all really angry at you after what you put Grandmother through... you know keeping your brother a secret and then him treating her like garbage and -"

"Spencer! I don't think Doc here wants to relive those times again."

"It's okay, Cam. I learned in marriage counseling that you can't run from your mistakes. You have to own up to them and fix the mess you made," replied Kevin. Speaking of marriage counseling reminded Kevin of the session they had to changed everything.

 _After their late night conversation, Laura and Kevin scheduled an appointment immediately. The first few sessions were of them just explaining the whole ordeal to the counselor, Janet, who had a difficult time understanding all the details of the situation. The following session consisted of Janet asking them how they feel. How would that they rate their marriage? How much trust do they have with one another on a scale of one to ten? One more medial question and Kevin felt like pulling his hair out. The only reason he continued was because he knew Laura wanted this. Needed this to heal. It was about three months into counseling when Janet asked Laura a simple question, "Do you love Kevin?"_

 _Laura remained silent. She was thinking of a response to a simple question on paper, but a complex question to answer. "Yes...But I don't know how to anymore."_

 _Kevin was stunned. He wasn't expecting that answer from her at all. He assumed she would have either answered simply yes or no. Her answer completely perplexed him._

 _"How so, Laura?' questioned Janet._

 _Tears brimmed in Laura's eyes before she even open her mouth to speak. "I love him. God.. I do. Part of me wants to say 'Screw your lies and secret keeping. Let's just forget everything that happened and go back to normal.' But I can't because I don't know how to love him anymore. I look at him and he doesn't look like the man I fell in love with, the man who followed me to Greece and took a bullet for me. I...I don't know him anymore. He broke my heart... It is shattered! How will I ever get over that his lies and secrets caused my daughter to come close to dying? I know we discussed how Ryan ruined us, but Kevin didn't help. He ruined us too."_

 _Janet nodded in understanding. She looked to Kevin, who was staring at the floor afraid to look at Janet or Laura, and asked, "How do you feel about what Laura just said, Kevin?"_

 _"I knew she was deeply hurt, but I didn't know it was this extreme," mumbled Kevin._

 _"Kevin, I need you to understand this. The whole time in Ferncliffe you still believed in your marriage. You were still pining over Laura, dreaming of her, loving her with your whole heart. You were still emotionally invested in this marriage. Laura, on the other hand, had to say goodbye to a marriage. She had to move on emotionally. Her heart had to learn to become less invested in you and to heal. Do you understand?" countered Janet._

 _"I do," Kevin said softly._

 _"Now, Kevin, do you love Laura?"_

 _"Always. I will always love her... Nothing, no one could stop me. I understand that I never stopped being emotionally invested in our marriage, but you know what? Marriage or not, I will always love her," replied Kevin looking directly at Laura, who was looking anywhere but at Kevin._

 _"Then, why are you here, Kevin? You just said that you don't need to be married to Laura to love her. Why do you want to be married to her?"_

 _Kevin turned in his chair to focus on Laura. He said, "Because she makes me happy. Because I love knowing that she will be next to me every night I go to sleep. Because knowing that it will be her hand in mine when life throws us some crazy shit, I feel confident that we will make it out okay. Marriage is more than just loving someone. It is wanting to face the world with them. I want to face the world with her... I want to be married to her because she is home."_

 _"Home? Please elaborate," replied Janet._

 _"It took me a long time, but I finally found a home. My home life for the first years of my life wasn't how a home should be. My mother abused my brother and I. My father took me away, but then placed me in boarding school. Grace was a nut case. I never felt comfortable with her. I moved to Port Charles. Eve and Lucy attempted to give me a sense of home, but they were constantly walking out the front door. Laura, she created a home for me. For the first time in my life, I found someone who would never leave, who treated me with kindness and respect, who was willing to do anything for me. She is my home. Life doesn't make sense without her in it," confided Kevin with a few stray tears falling down his cheeks._

 _"He's my home too," whispered Laura so quietly Kevin wasn't sure he heard her correctly._

 _"What?" asked Kevin._

 _Laura turned in her chair and faced Kevin for the first time this session. "You are my home too," she said with soft shrug._

 _"Really?" asked Kevin, hope evident in his voice._

 _Laura nodded. "Everything you said about finding someone_ _who would never leave, who treats me with kindness and respect, who was willing to do anything for me is true. That's home," said Laura wiping the tears that were flowing from her blue eyes away with the back of her hands. "Luke never could grasp the whole idea of being someone's home because he could never settle down. He was constantly leaving and going off... I guess that's why this cuts me so deeply. You were everything I ever wanted... And maybe I was wrong for putting you up on some sort of pedestal, but I couldn't help it. You gave me everything I could have dreamed, meanwhile you were harboring this horrible secret."_

 _"I never planned for you to enter my life. I never planned to fall so deeply and completely in love with you. I'm not blaming you for the mess I made. Ugh. I... I didn't know how to be a good, attentive boyfriend turned husband and at the same time, being a good, attentive brother. I didn't know how to balance those at the same time," replied Kevin._

 _Laura nodded in complete understanding of Kevin's admission. She may be heartbroken, but she knows deep down Kevin means everything he said. He didn't keep this secret out of malice._

 _"I have a challenge for the two of you," interrupted Janet._

 _"Yes?" replied Laura and Kevin simultaneously._

 _"I want the two of you to sit across one another every day for five to ten minutes in silence, holding hands and only staring into the other's eyes."_

 _Kevin scoffed. "Janet, you seem like a very intelligent woman, but I am confused on this challenge. You want us to hold hand and look at each other in silence for a few minutes everyday?"_

 _Janet nodded. "It will connect the two of you without words. No distractions. No uncomfortable office chairs. Just a few minutes of quiet and each other's company. You leave the serious talking for our once a week meetings for now. At home, I want you both to work on the emotional connection you lost due to the situation that occurred."_

 _"Whatever you say, Janet," replied Kevin._

 _Later that evening, after sharing a very awkward dinner, Laura and Kevin were seated on the couch, on opposite ends, watching re-runs of Laverne and Shirley, when Laura broke the uncomfortable silence. "I think we should attempt that challenge Janet gave us."_

 _"Now?" questioned Kevin._

 _"Why not? Unless, you don't want to," said Laura softly._

 _"No! I want to. Let me turn off the television. She said no distractions."_

 _Kevin grabbed the remote and powered off the television and turned to face Laura on the couch. He held out his hands palms up for her to place hers into. He could tell she was nervous, but he would do whatever he could to save his marriage and make her happy. Once Laura place her hands in his, Kevin gave them a comforting squeeze. Laura smiled graciously. "Are you ready?" asked Kevin. Laura nodded and the two stared into one another's eyes._

 _The first minute went by tantalizingly slow, but soon something changed between them. Laura found herself moving her body closer to his and Kevin rubbed gentle circles with his thumbs on the back of Laura's hands. Laura felt the bond between them quickly rise again. She felt that connection, the connection, the bond that will always tether them together. When she looks into his eyes, she can see his soul and he sees hers looking back. Before she could stop herself, Laura leaned in and kissed him. Her lips touched his warmly and gently, their hands still intertwined. Their lips fastened on to each other moving sensuously slow. Kevin allowed Laura to take the reigns on this kiss, which she did thoroughly. Laura allowed her tongue to slip out and mingle with his. Kevin heard a moan, but he was so invested in this kiss that he wasn't sure if it came from him or her._

 _They pulled apart and before Kevin could even apologize, Laura began kissing his neck in complete impulse. When she began nibbling where his neck met his shoulder, Kevin pulled his hands out of her grasp and gently pushed her away. Laura looked at him under heavy, lust filled eyes. "Why did you pull away?" asked Laura._

 _"We can't Laura. You said no sex. I broke your heart. I can't let us take that step. We aren't ready," replied Kevin, who ran a hand through his hair in frustration._

 _"We can make out without having sex, Kevin."_

 _Kevin held her face in his hands and tenderly kissed her forehead. "No we can't. We aren't ready. When we finally reconnect and show our love for one another it will be because we are ready."_

 _Laura nodded. "I know. I know. I guess Janet's challenge really worked, huh?"_

 _"Who knew holding hands and staring could cause such a commotion?" joked Kevin._

 _Laura smiled. The two immediately felt like a new beginning was definitely on the horizon._

Kevin was brought back to present day when he heard Spencer ask, "Kevin, you've been in a haze for a while. Are you ready? Aunt LuLu just came in and said it's time to start."

Kevin took a deep breath and replied, "I'm ready."

* * *

"Are there any wrinkles in my dress?" asked Laura.

Elizabeth rose from the chair she was resting on and walked around Laura. "Nope. No wrinkles," she said. "You look beautiful, Laura. This dress is perfect."

Laura smiled and admired herself in her champagne colored, silk dress with a lace overlay. The dress hits almost mid-calf and it is simple yet classy for what she knew to be her final wedding. When planning this wedding, Kevin and Laura decided to keep it very simple and have it during a month where a snowstorm would not become and issue. They decided on June thirteenth. The grand kids would be out of school and LuLu and Elizabeth were able to attend with no conflicting work schedules. They decided on the court yard in front of City Hall. It's small, quaint, and simple; just they way they wanted it.

"Thank you," replied Laura, "You look stunning, Honey."

Elizabeth grinned and blushed. For LuLu and Elizabeth, Laura's bridesmaids, she told them they could choose any dress they wanted as long as it was a blush color. Elizabeth chose an off the shoulder, knee length blush dress, as did LuLu. "Thanks, but you take the prize for most beautiful one here today."

"Do you think Kevin will like it?"

Elizabeth scoffed. "Like it? Laura! He's going to love it because you're the one in it... And I'm sure he won't be able to wait to get you out of it," said Elizabeth with a knowing look on her face.

Laura blushed profusely, but deep down she couldn't wait until the wedding night. Before Elizabeth could tease her even further, LuLu walked in the dressing room. "Mom! You look amazing! Kevin, Cam, and Spencer are walking outside as I speak. Mac is already out there prepping for the his role as officiant of the ceremony. And Aiden is ready to walk you down the grass aisle whenever you're ready," said LuLu.

Laura was about to grab her bouquet of flowers before she remembered one important detail. "Where's my star pendant necklace?"

LuLu and Elizabeth jumped and searched around the room and in the multitude of bags scattered around the room. Laura needed that necklace. "Found it!" exclaimed LuLu. "It was in your makeup bag, Mom. Here, let me put it on." Laura lifted her hair up so LuLu could latch the necklace on her. "You never did tell me the story behind the necklace."

"Yeah, Laura, why a star?" questioned Elizabeth.

"Are you sure we have time for this story?" responded Laura.

"You're the bride! The wedding can't happen without you. Five minutes wouldn't kill the small crowd out there," replied LuLu.

Laura laughed and sat in between LuLu and Elizabeth on the bench seat in the room. "Well, Kevin gave this to me after our last weekly counseling session..."

 _"I'll miss seeing Janet once a week," Kevin said as he unlocked their apartment door._

 _"Me too. She really helped us when I thought we were irreparable," replied Laura entering the apartment and throwing her purse on the arm chair._

 _"We still are planning on seeing her once a month for check ins. Although, she is probably happy to get rid of us. Our backstories are quite the mind twisters."_

 _Laura let out a loud, joyous laugh. "Very true," she said. "Well, since we ate out, I think I'll take a shower and head on to bed. I'm exhausted."_

 _Kevin nodded and replied, "I'll take one too in the guest room, but after you are finished can you meet me down here. I have something I want to give to you."_

 _Laura was bewildered by Kevin's sudden gift announcement, but nodded in compliance and ascended the stairs for her shower._

 _Kevin quickly showered and changed into his lounge pajama pants and a t-shirt. He retrieved Laura's gift from its hiding place in his sock drawer. Laura was slowly moving her clothes and other items back into their bedroom. She doesn't sleep in their bedroom every night, only the evenings after the counseling sessions and Saturday nights. Kevin missed her when she wasn't sharing the bed with him, but the two nights he has her are the best nights of sleep he ever has. Kevin left their bedroom and descended the stairs to wait for Laura. Kevin was surprisingly nervous. Albeit, it is not their anniversary or either one of their birthdays, but he felt the end of their weekly counseling sessions was something to celebrate. He was nervously pacing in front of the fire place when Laura joined him in the living room. Her hair was still wet and she was in her blue sweatpants and one of Kevin's old college t-shirts. She looked comfy. Like home._

 _"Are you alright, Kevin? You seem nervous," questioned Laura as she rested a hand upon his arm to halt his constant pacing._

 _"I'm fine. Umm... will you join me on the couch?"_

 _Laura nodded and followed him the few steps to the couch. They sat besides one another and Kevin placed the wrapped box on the coffee table. Laura eyed it and wondered what Kevin was planning on gifting her. They turned towards one another and Laura urged Kevin to explain what was happening with a jovial push to his arm. He gave a slight smile, took a deep breath, and said, "We've come a long way. Where we started that cold March day and where we are now is amazing. I'm so grateful for you. You not only gave me the will to get through my captivity in Ferncliffe, but you also gave me the will to fight for our marriage. I don't deserve you. You could have left me high and dry and I would have deserved it; but you didn't. I know we aren't completely healed, but I feel because of our marriage counseling sessions with Janet, we are closer than ever." Kevin picked up the box and continued, "So, I wanted to get you something to mark the end of our weekly sessions and the beginning of a new chapter."_

 _Kevin placed the box in Laura's hands and urged her to open it. She looked up at him with uncertainty. He gave an encouraging smile and nod. Laura began to unwrap the wrapping paper from the box and found herself holding a felt jewelry box. She gasped. "Kevin, this isn't what I think it is, is it? You know we aren't ready for that?"_

 _Kevin shook his head. "No. Just open it and I'll explain. I promise," he said kindly._

 _Laura opened the box and found a gold chain with a diamond encrusted star pendant hanging from it. "Kevin! This is beautiful!"_

 _"I'm glad you like it. Would you like me to put it on you?"_

 _"Yes! But first, you said you would explain it to me."_

 _Kevin replied, "You're right. Umm... So, the other day I was walking downtown after my community service at the clinic and passed this really nice jewelry store. In their window, this necklace caught my eye and I just knew I had to purchase it for you."_

 _"Why? Why a star?"_

 _"Do you remember that night where we were up at two in the morning and we finally talked?"_

 _Laura nodded._

 _"Well, before you woke up, I was walking down the stairs and looked out side and I noticed how dark it was. There wasn't a star in the sky at all. I thought it was so apropos for my life at that time. And then we talked. I mean really talked and you told me you still loved me. You said you were willing to work on our marriage. I...I felt like a new man. And right before I was about to fall asleep with you on the couch, I looked outside the window. Do you know what I saw?"_

 _Laura responded, "Let me guess. A star."_

 _Kevin smirked. "Yeah. One star. The only star in that dark, dark sky. That's how I feel about you, Laura. You are my one star in the dark night. As long as your star shines, I'll be okay and you will guide me home."_

 _"Kevin," said Laura getting choked up from Kevin's words._

 _"I mean it, Laura. You are my star. I know that's cheesy and seems like it comes out of one of those stupid Hallmark movies, but its true," replied Kevin gently wiping away a tear gliding down Laura's cheek with his thumb._

 _"Can you put it on me?"_

 _Kevin nodded and Laura turned around for Kevin to clasp the necklace on her. He clasped the necklace on her and tenderly kissed the spot on her neck right above the clasp. Laura turned around and lovingly caressed his cheek. "I love you," she whispered while tears were brimming to the surface once again._

 _"I love you too," replied Kevin who leaned in to kiss his shining star._

"Isn't that the most beautiful story behind this necklace?" asked Laura to a blubbering LuLu and Elizabeth.

"I have to stop crying or my make up is going to get ruined," replied Elizabeth jumping up to fix her makeup.

LuLu hugged her mother. "Mom, that is honestly the most precious story I have ever heard."

Laura embraced her daughter and replied, "Thanks, Sweetheart... I, I want to make sure that you are okay with Kevin and I getting married again?"

LuLu nodded. "First, you guys are just renewing your vows. Secondly, he hurt a lot of us because of his secret. And I know that when he first returned home, I was afraid of him. He looks just like my attacker, but, Mom, he has more than made up for it. He makes you smile. As long as he keeps you smiling, he's okay in my book."

"Then, let's go and get me down there. I have a sentimental fool outside waiting for me," responded Laura getting up and walking towards the door. Walking towards her future.

* * *

Kevin was standing on the stage of City Hall with Mac to his right, as the officiator, and Cam and Spencer to his left as his best men. He loves and adores all of Laura'a grandchildren as if they were his own, but he has a special bond with these two boys. Spencer, he practically raises, and Cameron and him bonded over their community service requirements. When Kevin would become depressed and discouraged over his relationship with Laura, it was Cameron, on there many garbage pick up days, who would encourage him to push through and believe that him and Laura would make it. They became so close that Cameron now calls Kevin 'Doc'. Cameron noticed Kevin nervously playing with his tie and lightly hit his arm. "Doc, you gotta stop. You look sharp. Grandma loves you. You finally made it, like I told you. Just stand still and enjoy this moment," whispered Cameron.

Kevin grinned. "Thanks, Cam," he said as he patted Cameron appreciatively on the back.

Kevin stared out into the small crowd assembled in front of him. Laura said she wanted a small vow renewal, only the people who mattered. Before he could start counting heads, Maxie began playing "A Million Dreams" instrumental version, signaling Laura's walk down the grass aisle. First, Elizabeth appeared and was escorted by Jake, LuLu followed being escorted by Rocco, next came Charlotte tossing flower petals down the aisle, and finally came the one person he was dying to view. Laura appeared with her bouquet in one hand, Aiden's hand in the other, his star necklace gleaming on her neck, and a smile so bright Kevin thought it out shined the sun. He's been here before, watching Laura walk down an aisle toward him, but this time everything was calm and right in the world. _There will be no other woman to shine so bright on this earth, but her._

Laura continued walking the short distance toward him as he walked towards the two steps leading up to the stage to assist her. He smiled warmly at her and held his hand out for her to grasp. She kissed Aiden's cheek and placed her hand in his. _It feels like home._

Laura passed her bouquet to LuLu and faced Kevin intertwining their fingers together, ready to start their lives together one last time. Mac addressed the crowd, opening his binder and cracking a few jokes. It took many months for Mac and Felicia to forgive him for the secret he kept, and although, they are still rebuilding their friendship, Mac told Kevin there wasn't anywhere else he would want to be than being here presiding over the ceremony.

"I won't waste any more of your time today, ladies and gents. I know we all want to get to the best part of today, the party at The Floating Rib! But, the real reason we are here, in the heat, is to celebrate two of my best friends. It has been a long and windy road, but they are here, willing and ready to commit to one another. One. Last. Time. They prepared their own vows. So, Kev, you go first, my friend," said gently.

Laura looked up into Kevin's unwavering eyes. She gave him a smile of encouragement and squeezed their fingers. _I'm right here._ Kevin took a deep breath and said, "Laura, I would have never guessed over twenty five years ago when I walked into Bobbie's brownstone that I found my everything. We have lead other lives and married other people, but I never felt the way I do when I am with you. Home. You are everything good in this world. I know I don't deserve you, but I will spend the rest of my life showing you how much I love and adore you. I promise to love you in good times and bad, In sickness and in health. I promise to honor you, to be faithful to you, and to do whatever I can to make sure our lives are happy until the end. I love you, my star."

Tears rolled down Laura's face. _Be brave, Laura. Just look into his eyes and he'll catch you._

"Laura," Mac encouraged, smiling at his friends.

Laura nodded and said, "You're the one, Kevin. I think you were always meant to be the one. It took me more than half my life to find you, but now that I have you, I will never let go. I will never give up on us. I don't know what life has in store for us. But, what I do know is that as long as you are by my side, holding my hand, we can get through it together. I thank God everyday that I have you in my life. I never thought I would be here again. I won the jackpot the moment I met you. I vow to stand by your side through everything that life has in store for us. Sunshine and the sorrow. Because, I will love you everyday for the rest of my life."

Cameron reached into his suit jacket and retrieved the rings. He handed two the Kevin, a solid wedding band and an engagement ring, and one to his grandmother, another solid band. Mac said, "The both of you may slide the rings back onto each other's fingers. The ring solidifies your love and puts a dent into Kevin's bank account."

Laura, Kevin, and the crowd laughed at Mac's humor. Kevin slid Laura's rings back onto her finger. _Finally._ Laura repeated the same action.

"Well, by no power vested in me because this isn't a legal ceremony because the two of you are already legally married, I now pronounce you still husband and still wife. Kev, you may kiss the mayor!" exclaimed Mac.

Laura grinned and Kevin pulled her tightly towards him. He leaned down and kissed her as if there was no tomorrow.

* * *

Hours after their ceremony and party, Laura and Kevin found their selves walking in the park under the stars. Kevin's hands were full. In one hand, he was gripping Laura's and in the other he was holding her heels. "Thanks for holding my shoes. My feet were absolutely killing me in those shoes," said Laura.

Kevin shrugged and kissed the side of her head. "Anything for you, Wife."

"The sky looks so beautiful tonight. Don't you think?"

"It does, but there is one thing even more beautiful and its on earth."

Laura rolled her eyes. "Kevin Collins, you are the cheesiest man I have ever met."

Kevin chuckled. "You love it, don't lie."

"It does have a certain charm to it."

The two walked in silence, just listening to the sounds of the night and enjoying the starlight gleaming down on them.

"Are you happy, Laura?" questioned Kevin meekly.

Laura stopped in her tracks, halting Kevin as well. He turned to face her and Laura reached up and held his face lovingly in her hands. "Kevin, I am so happy it should be illegal."

Kevin whispered, "After everything I did?"

Laura nodded. "After everything. You want to know why?"

"Yeah."

"Because you messed up, big time, but you turned yourself inside out to get me back. I meant what I said all those months ago. You are one of the best men I have ever known," replied Laura. She leaned in to kiss her husband's lips. Kevin leaned down to meet her. The kiss they shared was deep, warm, and passionate. It was filled with emotion. Laura lowered her hands from Kevin's face to clutching fistfuls of his button down dress shirt. Kevin dropped Laura's shoes to have one hand wrap around her waist pulling her against him and his other hand tangled in her hair. Kevin deepened the kiss and Laura found herself moaning in delight. Their tongues danced together as they relished in the feel of feeling free and fully in love. They parted for air and Kevin rested his forehead against hers.

"I think we should start our honeymoon somewhere private, Mayor Webber," whispered Kevin with a hoarse voice filled with desire.

"Let's go home, Doctor Collins," replied Laura guiding Kevin home, like a star.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I originally intended for this to be a one-shot, but some of you wanted a continuation. I hope I delivered. And I apologize again for any spelling or grammar mistakes. I try to catch them all, but some sneak by. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I received a lot of reviews and messages to continue this story. While my main concept of the story is complete, I've decided to continue writing in the time line that this story takes place. For example, someone messaged me asking to write a Laura/LuLu chapter during the time of Kevin and Laura fighting and ignoring one another. And I did. Which leads me to this, I'll gladly continue writing little one-shot chapters within this universe if any of you have requests. Just send me ideas and I'll attempt to make it work with in this story. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Laura was sitting at her desk in the mayor's office in City Hall staring aimlessly at the documents in front of her when she heard a knock at her door.

"Come in!"

LuLu opened the door and asked, "Are you busy?"

"No! Come in, Honey. I always have time for my favorite daughter," replied Laura standing up to greet her daughter with a hug.

LuLu reciprocated the hug and took a seat in the chair on the opposite side of Laura's desk. Laura returned to her office chair and asked, "So, what do I owe the privilege of your visit today?"

"I came to see how you are doing... You know, ever since Kevin was found and came home," replied LuLu with innocence in her voice.

Laura slightly shook her head and said, "Fine."

"Mom..."

"Lulu, I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

"Mom, you have to talk about it," replied LuLu.

Laura looked down at her hands in her lap and remained silent.

LuLu knew her mother had been having a difficult time dealing with Kevin's reappearance and the aftermath of Ryan's reign of terror. Laura had been putting on a brave face for the public and for the grandkids, especially Spencer, but LuLu knows her mother. She's struggling on the inside and someone needs to help her release her anguish.

"Mom, do you remember when I killed Logan Hayes and was put in Shadybrook with you?" questioned LuLu gently.

Laura nodded.

"I was stuck inside my head. I was in pain. My mind took over and I didn't know how to release my feelings and thoughts without sounding like a lunatic. But, you were there. Right across the hall actually. You woke up and helped me face my inner demons and helped me sort through every emotion I was feeling. It was you who would hold me in your arms and stroke my hair. Let me help you this time because, Mom, its not good to keep everything inside. I'm here for you whenever you need me to listen," said LuLu pouring emotion into every word she said.

"I can't," whispered Laura.

"Yes you can, Mom."

"No! If I let my thoughts run their course, I'll start crying and I won't stop. I'll want to choke Kevin for what his lie caused. You collapsed in my arms! I could have lost you because Kevin decided not to open up his big ass mouth! Three innocent people died! And I'm such a selfish person that I'm angry that his lie caused me to get my heart broken! Every time I see Ava, half of me wants to hug her because I feel horrible for what she went through and is still going through. But the other half, the selfish half, wants to slap her and throw one of her precious martinis in her face. She slept with what we both thought was my husband and she never felt bad about it. After everything she has done to my family, she acted like what she did was okay. I hate feeling like this!," Laura exclaimed as she released all of her emotions.

LuLu jumped up and pulled Laura into a hug. "Mom, its okay to cry. And its okay to feel what you are feeling. You are human. Please, if I was in your shoes I wouldn't have as much sympathy for Ava as you do," whispered LuLu as she tenderly rubbed Laura's back as Laura cried in LuLu's embrace.

"How do I move on after this? How do I look at Kevin the same? How do I let him into my heart, into our family again?" replied Laura.

LuLu knelt in front of Laura and took hold of her hands. She looked up into her mother's eyes and said, "Step by step. Day by day... It won't be easy. But, Mom, no one is rushing you. Take your time. Be mad. Be furious. Hate Kevin. Hate Ava. Hate Ryan. Be emotional. You have every right too."

"When did you get so wise?"

LuLu smiled. "I learned it from my mother."

Laura returned the smile, but then turned the tables on LuLu when she asked, "I appreciate you coming here and checking up on me and the situation with Kevin. But how are you doing? I'm sure it isn't easy facing Kevin."

LuLu turned her gaze from her mother's eyes to the floor. "It is hard. I will admit, but I'm a Spencer. I'll get through this, right?"

"Honey..."

"Mom, I don't-"

Laura interrupted, "No. You made me open up. Now, it's your turn."

"I'm scared of him, Mom... I know I shouldn't be, but he has his face. Every time I was sitting in the courthouse during Kevin's and Ryan's trials, I kept getting flashes of that night. When Peter asked me to interview Kevin for the invader, I almost couldn't do it. Sitting across from him was like sitting across from Ryan. I look at him and I see the man who gutted me, not the man who is supposed to be my kind, gentle step father," wept LuLu as she placed her head in Laura's lap.

"Honey..." Laura whispered as she caressed LuLu's hair.

"And Dante isn't home. I have nightmares all the time! I don't want to scare Charlotte and Rocco, so I deal with these nightmares by myself... I can't sleep, Mommy. I'm so tired. So tired," replied LuLu.

"I'm sleeping over tonight. Spencer and I will come over. It's Friday. So, we both won't have to work tomorrow."

"You don't have to, Mom," replied LuLu finally lifting her head off Laura's lap to look into her mother's eyes.

Laura shook her head. "Nope. I not only have to, but I want to. You are not only my daughter, but my best friend. You have helped me through so much, and I wasn't there for you during some hard times. Well, I am here now. I'll head home pack a bag and tell Spencer to put together a bag, and we'll be on our way."

LuLu smiled and hugged Laura. "Thank you, Mom. I have one question, though, before I go."

Laura replied, "Yeah. Ask it."

"Are you coming over because you want to help me, or do you want to avoid Kevin?"

"I'm your mother, LuLu. I want to help you, you know that... But. A night away from Kevin might do me and Spencer some good. It doesn't feel like a home any more. It's just three people living in a place with four walls."

LuLu nodded in understanding. "Well, I'll see you in a bit. Thanks, Mommy," said LuLu as she grabbed her purse and left Laura's office with a sweet wave.

* * *

Laura dropped her duffel bag by the front door as she waited for Spencer to finish packing when Kevin entered their apartment coming home after spending the day down at the clinic as part of his community service plea for hiding a criminal. He looked down at the bag and quietly questioned, "Are you moving out?"

Laura looked up at him from her seat on the couch and responded, "If I was moving out, I would have more bags than that."

Kevin nodded and asked, "Where are you going?"

Laura replied, "LuLu's. She's been having trouble sleeping."

"Because of me."

"I didn't say that, Kevin," said Laura curtly.

"Yeah, but it was implied."

Laura scoffed. "Please, Kevin."

"What? You know that's what you wanted to say. I just finished the thought," replied Kevin.

Laura got up off the couch and said, "Do not think you know what I think and want to say." She walked past him towards the staircase and yelled, "Let's go, Spencer!"

"Wow! You won't even let Spencer stay home with me. What, Laura? Are you afraid I'll turn into Ryan and kill him?" replied Kevin sharply.

Laura's eyes grew wide and slapped Kevin across the cheek. Kevin reached up to cup his cheek. "How dare you! How dare you put that thought even into the universe! While you were trapped in Ferncliffe, Ryan was a terror across this town, especially to my family," seethed Laura. "And anyway, Spencer doesn't feel comfortable with you. He's read the paper. He's watched the trials on the news. Ryan Chamberlain put fear into this town. Spencer doesn't trust you. End of story."

"Have a nice time at LuLu's," whispered Kevin as he left to go to the kitchen to put ice on his cheek.

When Kevin left the room, Laura put her face in her hands at an attempt to calm down before Spencer saw her. Both her and Kevin have been on edge ever since all the details surrounding Ryan's resurrection surfaced. They mostly remain civil in front of Spencer, but they never share in depth conversations, although they are due for a blow out fight. The only time the three of them spend together is at dinner and even then the conversation is geared toward Spencer and his day at school. This was not the marriage she left when she went to France last January. So much had changed.

"Ready, Grandmother?" asked Spencer as he descended the stairs with his duffel bag and back back.

Laura took a deep breath and replied, "Yup. Let's go, Sweetie."

The two left the apartment as Kevin watched solemnly from the hallway.

* * *

"We haven't slept in the same bed since you were a little girl, Honey," said Laura lifting the bed covers and getting under them.

LuLu laughed. "I know, but I think it's nice. I sorta feel like a little girl again."

"You'll always be my little girl."

"I know," replied LuLu. "And I'm happy to always be it."

Laura turned to face LuLu. "Honey, I'm so sorry," she said with tears brimming her eyes.

LuLu was surprised by Laura's sudden shift in emotion. "Mom! What for?" asked LuLu turning to face Laura.

"For everything. For not being there for you as you were growing up. For this whole Kevin-Ryan mess. Just for not being the mother you deserve," said Laura with tears flowing down her face.

LuLu's jaw dropped. "Mom! No! You are the best mother. None of that was ever your fault. Stop blaming yourself for any of that."

"But I brought Kevin into our family and now, because of him, you can't sleep. You are tormented by the memory of his brother. I just hate what I brought into your life."

"What you brought into my life? Mom... You gave me life. You gave me everything. Ryan was not your fault. Ever. Day by day I will be able to look at Kevin more and more without being terrified. But, Mom, that wasn't your fault. You fell in love with Kevin. Yes, you brought him into our lives. But, you know what? I'm grateful you did. He was there for both of us during our highest of highs and our lowest of lows. I'll learn to forgive him and cope with the memory of Ryan. And so will you. Because not only are you the strongest person I know, but also because I have a feeling you still love him. So... Please, don't blame yourself for any of this mess," said LuLu with conviction in every word she spoke.

"If I find a way to forgive Kevin, would you be disappointed in me? Would I be a horrible person?" whispered Laura.

LuLu grabbed her mom's hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. "No. You would be Laura Webber. The most loving and forgiving person in the world," replied LuLu. "And anyway, I think you both belong together. It might take a while, but Mom, don't give up on something as precious as love if you aren't one hundred percent sure you don't want it anymore."

"Who told you that fabulous advice?"

"Well, I put what you, Grandma, Tracy, and Olivia all taught me about love into one simple idea: don't give up," said LuLu with a shrug.

Laura squeezed her daughter's hand and replied, "I don't know where I would be without you, Lesley Lu."

That night, with her hand wrapped inside her mother's, LuLu slept peacefully for the first time in months. Sometimes all a mother and daughter need is one another.


End file.
